To Break The Unbreakable
by Shining4Charizard
Summary: This is a little One-Shot where I take a look at Chrom's one major flaw. More inside! Read & Review!


**Author's notes: Hey, guys!**

**I see the pitchforks and torches... I haven't updated my story 'The Adventures of Hunter' for a long time. The reason why can be divided into two segments.**

**1: I was out of ideas on how to continue/end the story**

**2, which is produced by reason 1: I don't quite like the direction the story was going to. I had some ideas, but they were not that good. At least to me. So yeah, sad news for everyone: The Adventures of Hunter is discontinued… flame me all you want, I deserve it. Or praise me for noticing this story sucked big time, whichever you prefer. If you don't care, that's okay too.**

**I think I'll stick to one-shots for a while until I have the right ideas for a bigger project. I'm also always up for suggestions, which I kinda neglected to tell you in my first story, which really sucks. So, yeah… **

**I hope you enjoy this little gem which is my first try at a Fire Emblem story. I have to give a little warning, though: there are some spoilers from Fire Emblem Awakening in here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem (Awakening) or any of its characters…**

**To Break the Unbreakable – A Fire Emblem One-Shot**

As we probably all know, all the Shepherds have some seemingly impossible flaw that makes you wonder why they are still alive. Vaike often forgets his axe, Sumia trips for no reason whatsoever, Nowi constantly oversleeps, Frederick is a pyro in secret and Stahl is obsessed with food. And even the beloved leader of the Shepherds, Chrom, has a flaw: he breaks things during practice, which is why even in solo training, he is only allowed to use normal training swords made of wood. But one day, he decided otherwise…

"Chrom, are you sure?" Robin, the tactician of the Shepherds asked with a skeptical look.

"Why not?" Chrom shrugged, Falchion in hand. "It's solo training, remember? I won't hurt anybody or anything…"

"But, Father…" Lucina, Chroms daughter from the future, interrupted. "You have this… tendency to… break things…"

"Oh, so that's what you're worried about!" Chrom gave a hearty laugh. "Falchion is unbreakable, remember? It'll be fine!"

Lucina and Robin looked at each other, then they sighed in unison. "If you say so, Chrom" Robin shook his head and went away.

"Father, don't do anything wrong, okay?" Lucina begged, then she left as well.

"What seems to be the problem?" Maribelle asked as she saw Robin and Lucina with worried expressions. "Where's Prince Chrom?"

"Well, he trains with Falchion" Robin explained.

As if on cue, a loud cracking noise could be heard, followed by a desperate scream. "SOMEBODY GET ME DUCT TAPE!".

All the Shepherds facepalmed in unison.

_Later…_

It was a disaster. The Fell Dragon Grima has awoken and is spreading darkness all over the world. A small band of warriors however decide to go against the beast. Arriving at the top of Mount Origin, they confront the Fell Dragon himself.

"FOOLISH HUMANS!" the Fell Dragon roared. "HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO WIN AGAINST ME?!"

"With this!" Chrom shouted and pointed Falchion covered in duct tape at the Fell Dragon. As if on cue, the duct tape gave up on upholding Falchion's structure and the blade fell from the hilt to the ground. Grima sweat-dropped, while Chrom and the others stared at the fallen blade in disbelief.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN DO THAT?!" Grima suddenly shouted. "FALCHION WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FORGED FROM A DRAGON FANG! IT DOESN'T JUST BREAK LIKE THAT!"

"I'm wondering that myself" Naga in her spirit form shook her head.

"Uhm…" Chrom could not find words to express his embarrassment. "I'm… sorry?"

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT…" Grima shook his own head in disbelief. "ROBIN, I THINK YOU ALL WOULD BE BETTER OFF IF YOU JUST KILL HIM NOW… JUST A SUGGESTION."  
"Now all hope is lost…" Lucina cried.

"NO, NO" Grima said, this time in a calmer tone. "YOU KNOW WHAT? I PITY YOU. A BUNCH OF DORKS LIKE YOU, FOLLOWING AROUND AN IMBECILE LIKE THAT DOESN'T DESERVE TO DIE. I THINK I'LL JUST GO AND DESTROY SOME OTHER CONTINENT OR SOMETHING… OR I'LL GO DRINK A COFFEE… NAGA, WOULD YOU JOIN ME?"

"Not in a million years!" the dragon goddess retorted.

"GEEZ, TO THINK I WAS THE EVIL ONE AROUND HERE…" Grima sighed and flew off.

"Uh… we did it, I guess?" Robin scratched his head in confusion.

"I think, Sumia, you married the right dude" Vaike said to the Pegasus knight.

"I guess so…" Sumia replied.

**Author's notes: Yeah, it is a bit short, but I still think that it is pretty entertaining. It is supposed to be a little parody, nothing more. I think Fire Emblem Awakening is the best game I've ever played, so there is no hatred in here. I might do more Fire Emblem one-shots in the future so you can look forward to that. I might also do some Pokémon ones, by the way. So yeah! I hope you enjoyed it and tell me your opinion in a review.**

**See you later!**

**- Shining4Charizard**


End file.
